


Cooking

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pancakes, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: Alec fails miserably at making breakfast for his boyfriend.And I fail miserably at writing descriptions :D





	Cooking

Alec's P.o.v

I was harshly ripped out of my sweet dreams, as my body hit the floor besides Magnus' and mine shared bed. I got up, quietly cursing the silky bed sheets. It's been the sixth time I slipped out of them without noticing.  
Because I knew that it would be impossible for me to fall back asleep now anyways, I decided to go and take a shower.  
After that I wanted to wake up Magnus, but he looked so peaceful while sleeping and cuddling a pillow and since he's always cooking for me, I decided to make breakfast for him.  
It took me ten minutes to find our kitchen, cause Magnus has the tendency to 'redecorate' our apartment, which for him means to even change the room arrangement.  
Since Magnus loves eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast for breakfast, I decided to do exactly that, which turned out to be more difficult than I thought it was going to be.  
While thinking about it, I noticed that I never did anything in a kitchen, but cleaning the dishes and mocking Izzy for her failed cooking attempts, so it again took me ten minutes to find all the utensils, I guessed I needed.  
Thank the Angel we had Pancake-Mix with instructions on it at home. After putting it all together, I poured some of it in a pan and putted that on the stove. I remembered seeing one of those TV cooks flipping them over, with throwing them to the air, so I decided to try that. After I had to scrape two of them of the kitchen wall and one from the floor and threw like five on them onto the ceiling, I decided against making pancakes and moved on to the bacon. I knew that Magnus liked his bacon crispy,so I thought to myself 'well, toasters make toast crispy, maybe they can do the same with bacon' so I took an handful of bacon stripes and stuffed them into the toaster, turning it on medium heat.  
Shortly after, I faced the next problem, but luckily I'm such a creative Shadowhunter. We always eat scrambled eggs, but after cracking the first one open and stirring it around the pan a little, I realized that it isn't at all looking like the golden brown ones Magnus made and more like a slightly burned, white and yellow mess, so I thought that maybe they have to be scrambled before going to the pan, so I took one in each hand and started shaking them rather aggressively, wondering when they're gonna be done.  
I was so absorbed in my work, that I didn't noticed Magnus entering the kitchen. As I did notice him, I jumped all right, dropping one of the eggs to the ground.  
“Alexander what on earth are you doing?” He asked tiredly, but with an amused smirk on his face. “Breakfast.” I answer proudly. “Isn't that obvious ?” I added after a short pause. “Darling, I don't wanna be rude or anything, but nothing in here looks even close to breakfast.” “What are you talking about? There are pancakes and eggs and bacon... That's breakfast.” “There are pancakes on the ceiling.” He stated, pointing on them. “Eggs on the floor and I-don't-know-whats burning in the pan.” “First of all.” I started, turning to face the stove. “There's nothing burni-” I stopped as I saw the little fire coming from the pan. “Okay maybe there's a tiny fire, but nothing too bad.” I tried to defend my cooking skills. “There's smoke coming out of the toaster.” Magnus pointed out, trying to hide his laugh. “That's the bacon, it must be done right now.” I announced proudly, picking up the toaster. “Smells delicious.” I said, holding the toaster in front of Magnus' face. “Smells burned.” He answered, again trying really hard not to burst out. “It isn't burned!” I answered with frustration and within the next second the toaster in my hands caught fire too. I let out a desperate sigh, placing the burning toaster besides the burning pan and scuffled out of the kitchen, leaving behind a laughing Magnus, which just couldn't hold it back anymore. After like ten minutes of hysterical laughing he stopped and started again as the smoke detectors began beeping.  
“I have to tell Izzy about this! She's never going to let you forget about it.” He announced in between laughs and took out his phone, which I quickly removed from his hands. “No!” I yelled. “If you tell her – or anybody what happened here, I won't be able to mock her for her cooking anymore!” I explained, walking to the living room and throwing myself on one of the couches.  
“Wait a second!” Magnus called. “Who do you think is going to clean up the mess you made?” “My beautiful boyfriend.” I answered. “And I want orange juice with my bacon.” I added, what caused him to throw a wooden spoon into my direction. “Don't you dare and ever place a foot in this kitchen, ever again! You can be seriously lucky I love you so much!” He yelled, starting to magic away my mess. “Love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !   
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments below or leave suggestions for my next Malec Story!


End file.
